Kagome's Partway Confesion
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: Sorry bout the title, couldn't think of anything better. Kagome confesses something to InuYasha when he's human. Oneshot


Hi everyone! This is my first try at a oneshot. Enjoy! And review, review review! It really does help me write other stories!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi own InuYasha, not I.

The sun was setting; brilliant streaks of orange and pink highlighted the western sky. The group stopped at a hut outside of a small village for the night. Kagome gathered he belongings and went inside to start dinner, as they all had gotten up early and scarcely had rested or eaten anything all day. Sango went inside to, but the others stayed outside, enjoying the air before it turned cold with the night's chill. InuYasha had been unusually quiet and sullen that day, though they all knew why. The new moon would rise that night. Everyone figured, with InuYasha's demon powers gone, they had better get out of the mountains before nightfall. Which was why everyone was tired from their hurry to leave that morning. Miroku glanced at the hanyou, who was intently watching the sun cast it's final light on the world for the day. There was not a sound but the gentle murmur of the girl's voices from the hut. Then "It's time." InuYasha spoke suddenly, and he sank to the ground as a blinding flash of light surrounded him. Shippo shielded his eyes, and when he opened them, the young fox demon saw a black haired InuYasha sitting silently. His arms were around his knees, and his head was bent and resting on his arms. There he sat, for quite sometime, until Miroku finally spoke up. "Uh, InuYasha?" He asked tentively.

"What?" InuYasha answered, his voice muffled as he still had his head bent.

"Umm, I think Kagome and Sango are done making dinner. You want to join them?"

"…I guess…" InuYasha got up and followed Shippo and Miroku inside.

The girls looked up when they came in, "Just in time!" Kagome said cheerfully, "Hungary?"

"Oh yes!' Shippo answered, "I'm starving!" Kagome smiled and served him, and then she turned to InuYasha who was sitting in the corner by himself.

"InuYasha, don't you want some?" She called gently.

"No." He answered, not even looking at her

"Come on!" She urged, "It's ramen!"

He looked at Kagome, who was smiling; she knew that he wouldn't refuse Ramen for anything.

"Okay." InuYasha got up and scarfed down three bowls in no time flat. Then, without a word he walked outside. Kagome shared a worried glance with Sango and Miroku, then got up to join InuYasha.

She found him a little ways away from the hut, almost in the woods. He was looking at the mountains across the other side of the trees. Kagome came up behind him and touched his shoulder, He jumped, but when he turned and saw her he just went, "Oh, it's you," and continued his silent gazing.

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like? I'm keeping watch."

"But if any of Naraku's demons should see you in your, umm, current state it might.."

"Look," He turned to her "Just because I don't have any powers at the moment doesn't mean I'm completely incapable!" He spoke sharply.

"Besides," He continued, once more looking into the distance, "Someone has to keep watch, and it sure as hell ain't going to be the monk, or _Shippo_!"

"You know, you should give Shippo more credit!" Kagome spoke indignity, "He tries awfully hard to be brave, and he's strong for such a little guy. _And _he's full demon."

"And what does THAT mean exactly?" InuYasha spat out, "That I'm second rate to Shippo 'cause I'm _half demon_! Oh wait, now I'm mortal, so now what? I'm _third rate_?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant! And you better watch your mouth, because I'm mortal too mister!"

"Feh." InuYasha answered, his back turned.

"To tell you the truth," She said slowly, "I almost like you better when you're human, as short as a time it is."

InuYasha looked at her, astonished. Kagome's cheeks were bright pink, but she smiled shyly at him.

"What?" He asked, sounded completely confused.

"Well, I, it's just that you seem more approachable when you're human, that's all." She said uncomfortably.

InuYasha just kept looking at her, and she started to fell nervous, perhaps now was not the time to confess her feelings for InuYasha.

"Kagome." He started, but was suddenly, and unexpectedly interrupted when Shippo ran screaming past them because he though that he heard a demon coming.

Of course, there was none.

The dog demon sighed, "Let's go back in, Kagome." He said, and started walking back to the hut. Kagome just looked after him, _Is he going to just pretend he didn't even here me?_ She wondered, as she ran to catch up.

As Kagome fell in step with InuYasha, he suddenly put one arm around her shoulder, "It's cold tonight, isn't it?" He commented, and Kagome smiled.

_I guess that InuYasha is just one of those guys who show their feelings with actions, not words._ She thought, and walked back into the hut.

Hope you guys enjoyed that! If it sucks, I'm sorry, it was my first oneshot. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
